robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX on CD
I was checking my G+ to see if there was any creepypasta requests. When all of a sudden, My friend told me some stupid guy emailed him a package containing a virus. I was confused why he told me that, so i replied where did the virus come from. I got a reply from my friend saying that if you see an email with red letters DO NOT open it. The next day i got a random email that had red and black letters. I didnt know if my friend ment in ALL red. So i thought maybe he ment all red, so i clicked on the email. It showed an anonymous user saying "Hey man i really like your videos but i really want you to try the best version of ROBLOX.... ROBLOX CD edition!" At first i thought this was a joke. but then, He told me this "Buy the CD here! I would love to see your reaction playing it! Bye :D." I was kinda uncomfortable whenever i wanted to buy it or not. I clicked on the link, and what i saw was a ROBLOX CD package. But i realized, the front of the CD case was obviously fake. It was just those photo shopped things you would see on google images. But ROBLOX on CD seemed cool to play on, since Xbox 360 doesnt support ROBLOX. I bought the game, and a few days later, it came in a package. i opened the box, and the game wasnt a official game. It had a sliver case color, and the back was terribly made this MS paint. But, when i opened the disc, it looked legit. I put the disc in my Xbox 360 and launched the game. The game loaded instantly, and instead of going to the menu screen or the website, 3 games popped up. RBLX fps, ???, and (locked). ??? and (locked) were unplayable. But the only one that was playable was RBLX fps. I selected the game, and i was randomly spawned in a weird looking world. What made the fps game awesome was that it was just like Xbox one ROBLOX. Same controls, same graphics. I was equipped with a gun, and it looked terrible. Like some gun made from simple paint. The enemies looked kid friendly. They had evil faces, and they were walking towards me. I shot most of them down, but when i had to reload, i saw one just standing there. At that point the enemy ran towards me very fast, and my screen turned black. Corrupted sounds played, and i was launched in the (locked) game. I was in first person and everything was black. I saw a white ROBLOXIAN figure, and that was ROBLOX. But, once i got closer my game crashed. Then, I reloaded my Xbox, and there was my profile. The name was. You got scammed and you bought a hacked bootleg of roblox. Enjoy your virus :). This was impossible. Xbox 360 profile names can only be 15 characters long. I went to the Xbox 360 home screen and all the things in there were green and black corrupt, and had offensive pictures. I turned off my Xbox and went on my computer. I told my friend that i got a virus same to him, but also it was his fault for not saying what the red subjects are Exactly supposed to look like. He said "No matter if the subject has different patterns of red letters, if you see one or more on the subject DO NOT click on it." And since you clicked on it, were both in trouble. After this happened, from then, i would never click or buy any fake or mysterious messages or products. The End